Final Good by
by Dsman
Summary: Since Leather Head died in battle Mikey hasn't been the same.


**Disclaimer I do Not own Teenage mutant Ninja Turtles  
**

* * *

"Ralf calm down" said Leonardo.

"No I will not calm down if Mikey had done what he was supposed to do the Krang wouldn't have gotten away!" shouted Ralf.

Ralf smacked Mikey hard in the back of the head. Mikey didn't voice his pain or retaliate he just walked into his room with out a word.

"Guys I'm worried about Mikey he's been sullen and quiet for a couple days" said Donny.

"Who cares he's also been major screw up as well" said Ralf.

Ralf started walking towards Mikey's room when he felt the hand of master Splinter on his shoulder.

"Do not touch Michelangelo" said Splinter.

"Yes Sensei" said Ralf.

The turtles could see that there master had more to say so they sat down.

"Do any of you know why Michelangelo is in this funk?" asked Master Splinter.

"All 3 of them said No.

"That's what I thought Michelangelo is in a state of morning as he has lost someone" said Splinter.

The turtles were confused.

"But he didn't lose anyone" said Donny.

"Not we he he lost someone we did not" said Splinter.

"Master are you talking about Leather head?" asked Leo.

"Yes my son's I am" said Splinter.

"So what Leather Head died to save us" said Ralf.

"I understand now it was because Mikey and Leather Head were friends" said Leo.

**"Friends! he tried to squeeze my head!"** shouted Donny.

"Leonardo never said he was your friend just that he was Michelangelo's friend which is why I remained in the shadow's until he attacked Michelangelo as well" said Splinter.

"Hey guys look who I ran into" said April.

Next to her was Bird Brain who was holding a large bag.

"Where's Mikey?" asked Bird Brain.

"I'm right here" said Mikey.

"Here's all the stuff you asked for" said Bird Brain.

The man bird passed the orange glad turtle the bag then after Mikey looked through it he handed the bird a loaf of bread.

"Whoa man I only asked for a slice" said Bird Brain.

"This stuff was worth much more to me" said Mikey.

"Let me know when everything is read I want to be there" said Bird Brain.

"It'll be done in a few hours there's some worm and Algae soup in the fridge" said Mikey.

"So that little bag of crud you most likely got from the dump is worth an entire loaf of bread" said Ralf.

"No I asked for a slice besides that was the final delivery of 6, a slice is lower then what I would would have asked for but unlike you he is my friend" said Bird Brain.

"Then why does he need that junk?" asked Ralf smugly.

"To say his final good by to Leather Head why else stupid" said Bird Brain.

The turtles shared a look.

"When did this come up?" asked Leo.

"He's been talking about it all week seriously" said April.

"For real?" asked Donny.

"We are going to Leather Heads home" said Splinter.

"When? asked Ralf.

Bird Brain picked up a T phone.

"2 ta 3 hours" said Bird Brain.

**2-3 hours later.**

The group was all standing in a circle as Mikey set up a effigy of Leather Head. Next to it was some pictures and Pizza soup.

"Master can you do it Leather Head always knew when you were watching and he said it made him feel safe" said Mikey.

"It would be a honer my son" said Splinter.

Mikey passed his father a lit torch which the old rat pressed into the effigy. They watched as it burned a signal that told them what they lost and what little victories came from it ,as well as taking their views of life and death forever changing how they saw the world.

"Master?" asked Mikey.

"Yes my son?" asked Splinter.

"Does losing someone ever get easier?" asked Mikey.

"No my son it never does and it never should it is apart of living that we will forever experience" said Splinter.

"So what happens when it no longer affects you?" asked Mikey.

"Then you have become a monster" said Splinter.

"Like the Shredder or the Krang?" asked Mikey.

"The shredder stopped being a living human a very long time ago and almost dragged me with him as for the Krang I can not say for certain" said Splinter.

Donny tapped them on the shoulders then once they looked at him he pointed to some shelf's where Leather Head kept his best stuff like his first pot, a krang arm, his record player but that was not what Donny was pointing to On the top shelf next to his stuffed alligator toy was a turtle toy with orange cloth on the waist and face.


End file.
